An Out of Body Experience, It Goes Too Fast
by The Lanternkeeper
Summary: A new vampire in the Night Class and a girl with a riotous will. Both arrive at the same time, and know nothing, but at the same time, everything. Kaname gets poisoned, and chaos breaks loose. T for language and violence. See inside for more details...
1. Chapter 1

**More info on summary that I couldn't fit on the preview thing:  
Summary: A new vampire in the Night Class and a girl with a riotous will. Both arrive at the same time, and know nothing, but at the same time, everything. Kaname gets poisoned, and chaos breaks loose. T for language and violence. OC--OCxZero (in other words, one OC likes another OC, but she already likes Zero) Might be some other pairings later, but I'm not sure right now. **

**Hello, readers!! I was thinking about making another 'Vampire Knight' fanfic, and I've talked about it with my friend, who is also a 'Vampire Knight' fan, and I think we've come up with a pretty good idea here. So, here you go. (Also, expect a cameo of my OCs from my other 'Vampire Knight' fanfic later, 'kay?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Vampire Knight' or any of its characters. They belong to Matsuri Hino, not me. Happy? Good. Read.**

* * *

**_Prologue  
Unknown Character_**

"Why won't you let me in?" I begged.

"Because I have no reason to trust you," the man replied.

"How can I get you to trust me, then?" I replied, frantically.

"Hmm..." The man deliberated, scratching his chin.

"Please, sir. I need to join this organization. I have to!!"

The man and I were in a dimly lit room, the only lights being the candle that sat on the table between us, and his eyes that glowed a translucent blue-green. I was sitting down, while the man was standing on the other side of the table.

"Fine. If you can prove to me that you truly are worthy of becoming a member, then you can join. You'll need to bring me something, though. Proof," he amended, crossing his arms now. "Now, what should you bring me..."

"Oh, I'll bring anything," I responded eagerly. "Anything you want, just name it and it's as good as yours."

Apparently, I said something wrong, because he put his hands on the table in front of me, and glared at me with his piercing eyes.

"Bring me the corpse of the pureblood, Kaname Kuran."

With that one statement, he ended our meeting. He stepped back from the table, and vanished. I stood, and took a deep breath. I was desperate to get into this organization, but how far was I willing to go? I closed my eyes, and caught the faint scent of a distant person's spilt blood. It smelled awfully sweet. 'Not now,' I reminded myself. 'We'll go hunting as soon as we've located this pureblood.'

Soon...

* * *

**_Part One, Chapter 1  
Korimen _**

"Aw, come on... Please?"

"No, Kori-kun."

"But, I need blood! I need it or else I will go berserk and hunt innocent people! That happens to me sometimes..." I finished, fiddling with the cufflinks at the end of one of my Night Class uniform sleeves.

"I can't sneak out any more blood from the hospital wing. There's hardly any as it is!! People can only get into accidents where they leak blood so often, you know! And, SSH!! If the other Night Class students found out what you and I are doing, there'd be no end to the fighting!"

We were walking to our private home, directly attached to the main office. It's kind of weird, because it's built right onto the side of the building, directly at the base of the wall.

I sighed. "I know, I know. You're right. I'm sorry for making you help me. I'm an awful vampire..." I said, lowering my head in sadness.

"Aww, it's okay. I might be able to sneak out just a little more... But, you have to at least try to make it last, okay?!"

By this time, we had reached our living quarters. I had been granted private living quarters outside the regular Moon Dorm rooms, where I'd be safe from vengeful vampires. You'll find out why soon enough. I had unlocked the door, and we had both walked inside, when I heard her promise to try again.

"Yay!! Thank you, Higuru-chan!!" I said, hugging her.

"You were faking?! Why, I oughta..." She broke free, and reeled back to punch me, but I ducked. In response, she launched a series of blows. Kick, punch, kick, punch, punch. I dodged them all, and pounced, pinning her to the floor.

"I win!!" I said playfully. I jumped back off her, and we both laughed.

Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Korimen Shutaki, and I am a new attendee of the Night Class at Cross Academy. I'm not a pureblood, like my great-aunt, Shizuka Hio. Yes, my great-aunt is the Kuruizaki-hime, and I hate it! She's my grandmother's sister, and, although I feel really bad about saying it, I'm glad she's gone. She did horrible things, and was engaged to a pureblood by the name of Rido Kuran, whom I've heard was pretty evil. Scratch that, really evil.

The other Night Class students tend to avoid me, probably for two reasons. Reason 1: I'm new, and therefore not to be trusted. The only ones who ever trust me, or be friendly with me are Senri Shiki, and Takuma Ichijou. I'm lucky enough to be graced with the presence of Kaname Kuran wherever I go, so I try to stay out of his way. After all, he is a pureblood. Something that you definitely do not do at any point in time, regardless of any situation, is anger a pureblood vampire. That's how I got the various scratches on my neck and chest. I refused to help my great-aunt once, and she made me pay. She was mean... Reason 2: They know who my great-aunt is. I don't really blame them, I just wish they'd stop throwing me dirty looks every time I walk by.

"So, what kind of blood is there tonight?" I asked jokingly, jumping up from the floor.

"Well, there's... none. Sorry," Higuru said.

"No, not true," I replied slowly, a sly look on my face.

"No. You're not drinking my blood, Imen," she returned, using her other nickname for me. "I'll admit, I've been following in Yuuki-san's footsteps so far, but I'm not going to do something illegal like feeding a vampire my own blood."

"Aww... Guess I'll just have to settle for blood tablets, then," I said, depressed just at the thought, already reaching for my case of blood tablets.

"Looks like it..." she said, getting two glasses of water, then setting them on the table in the living room. I dropped a blood tablet in one of them for me, squeezing a small slice of lemon into the other for her.

"Cheers, Ogire-chan," I said, noting the irony in that statement. I only used her last name when I was really, really dejected.

We set down our glasses at exactly the same time, and both heard the sound of a knock. Somebody was at the door.

"I'll get it," I said, getting up to answer it. I opened the door, not sure who I would find, and saw Takuma Ichijou, the Moon Dorm's vice president, standing in our doorway, eyes wide with panic. I noted that his uniform had small rips in it in numerous places. "Takuma-senpai! ...Oh, this can't be good," I groaned in realization.

"What is it?" Higuru asked, coming up behind me.

"It's (huff) Kaname (puff)... He just collapsed in class... We thought (huff) maybe you two might know (cough, cough) something about it, since it's never happened before you two showed up (pant)," he said, out of breath.

"Wait. First, come in and sit down. It would be impolite to just let you stand out there."

"Thank you," he replied, stepping inside and sitting on the couch across from the main one, in which Higuru seated herself. I sat in a chair, to the side, to act as an intermediate if need be.

"Why are there rips in your uniform, Ichijou-senpai?" I asked curiously.

"Oh," he said, as though he were realizing this just now. "I must have forgotten about the new security system."

"You have a security system now?" Higuru queried.

"Yes. The Day Class keeps trying to sneak into the Moon Dorm, and with Yuuki and Zero both having so many supplementary classes due to their patrols, they don't have much difficulty doing so. They have no troubles getting to us, with only Higuru on the Disciplinary Committee most of the time. So, we set up a security system. It won't hurt them," he added quickly, looking at the astonished expressions on our faces. "It just scares them off. No need to worry."

"So, you came from the dorm, then?" Higuru asked, confused.

"Oh," Takuma said, blushing. "Well, I needed something from my room."

"Uh-huh..."

"It's of no importance right now! Right now, we've got to hurry!" the blond said. His cheeks were so red they looked like they should have been on fire.

"Okay... Anyways, we better go. Vice President, sir? Maybe you should just stay here. Looking at you in this condition worries us," I advised.

"No, no. I'll come with you. I have to. He's still there, where he fainted. At least, he should be. I told the other Night Class students not to touch him. It's probably dangerous."

"Well, let's go, then!!" Higuru exclaimed, grabbing her vampire-fighting weapon, the Artemis Rod Mk II. It was ingenious. It was just like Yuuki's Artemis Rod, except for the fact that it could shoot vampire-capturing nets from the end, if need be. By 'vampire-capturing,' I mean that it won't have any effect on regular humans, although it could be broken by, say, a pureblood vampire. They would have enough power to break it. I think. I'm not entirely sure, because it's never been tested before, and I'm not willing to be a test subject, even though I was the one who designed it.

"Right," I replied, and grabbed my wristwatch off the table. It was important because it could release an energy shield that I could control, in order to protect myself and others. I'd probably need it, anyhow.

We ran to the school building's gates, the three of us constantly looking around to check for any ambushes. We ran inside, and saw Kaname Kuran's unconscious form lying on the floor. "Stand back! Make room! Disclipinary Committee coming through!" Higuru shouted to the other Night Class students who were gathered around Kaname. They parted, and I knelt to the ground beside him, to check what might be wrong with him. (I took a course on vampire health at some other place, so I was probably the closest thing to a vampire doctor there. I forget where that other place was now, because I was rather young at the time... heh heh...)

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Aidou asked nervously, peeking over my shoulder.

"No, but I can't concentrate when you keep looking over my shoulder, Aidou!! Back up!" I said, perhaps a bit more harshly than needed. Needless to say, I was left alone to continue my diagnosis. My conclusion shocked me. "Oh my god..."

"What is it? What's wrong with him?! Say something!!" Ruka voiced from behind me. She sounded very panicked.

"It would appear... that Kaname-sama has been... poisoned," I finished slowly. I heard several gasps from the rest of the class. Even Shiki looked astonished.

"But... But, you can make him better, right?! You have to!" Ruka sounded almost hysterical, and was nearly in tears.

"I... I don't know. I'll do what I can, but I'm not sure that I'll be able to do anything. The poison that I found in his veins was unlike anything I've ever seen," I resolved, my head down in shame.

"Ruka..." I heard Kain walk up behind her and comfort her. They cared for each other a lot, I could tell. For a moment, I wondered if I would ever find anyone like that in my life.

'Errant thoughts are the bane of concentration!' I reminded myself. "Ruka, Kain, Aidou, Ichijou, I need your help. Help me carry Kaname-sama's body up to his room. Oh, and make sure that his chest is always higher that his feet. From what I can gather, the poison was inserted in his foot. Maybe he stepped on something, I don't know. Just keep it higher, though."

"Got it," Aidou, Ruka, and Kain replied together. Ichijou merely nodded. I made a mental note to myself that he seemed very out of character lately.

'Errant thoughts are the bane of concentration!!!!' I reminded myself again, becoming exasperated with my lack of attention. Besides, Ichijou was probably just worried about Kaname-sama. Right? I hoped so, and that it wasn't something else that we should be even more worried about.

"Everyone else, just... go back to your dorms, I guess. Classes have been cancelled for tonight," Higuru told the remaining Night Class students, while turning to make sure that we didn't hit Kaname's body against anything while we were moving it.

"So, do you think there's a way to counteract the poison, Kori-kun?" Kain asked me, as he was the closest to me. Our little procession had Higuru in the front, followed by Kaname's body being carried, with Ruka and Ichijou holding up his arms, and Aido and Kain holding his legs, down low. I brought up the rear.

"Hmm... I'm not sure. I'll just have to do some research, run a chemical analysis, and possibly cut off Kaname-sama's feet..."

"What?!" Ruka and Aido exclaimed, nearly letting the entire left side of Kaname's body hit the floor. They grabbed it in time, though.

"Relax, I'm kidding. Just trying to lighten the mood..." I assured. "Although, it doesn't seem like the mood really should be lightened, you know?"

"Yeah... I know what you mean. Seeing Kaname-sama like this makes me- makes us, I guess, really worried," Aido agreed.

"EEK!!! Duck!!" Higuru shouted, then dropped to the floor. Aido, Kain, Ruka, and Ichijou all followed suit, making sure that Kaname's body was exactly as I had said. Meanwhile, I thrust out my hand, and I could feel the time-slowing waves flow from my hand. I could actually hear my own heart slowing down. I slowed the incoming object down just long enough for everyone to get out of the hallway. I myself was unable to move while using my abilities, so I brought my hand back, and ran for my life.

I had just escaped, when there was a noise like an electric shock, and then.... *BOOM!!* One of the pillars alongside the path started to crumble! I noticed that the pillar had a small object embedded in it, that was shaped like a ninja throwing star. (Yes, I notice all the small things. I have ADD. So what?)

"Let's hurry. If we don't, we may be crushed, if whoever's doing this is targeting the school. If they're going after us, then we may cause unintentional damage to the school," I resolved.

"He's right. Let's go," Kain agreed. We rushed to Kaname's room in the Moon Dorm, and laid him down on his bed.

When he was asleep, Kaname looked surprisingly vulnerable. I was shocked at how defenseless he looked, even for a pureblood. I sighed. What if I couldn't do anything? What if...? There was no telling what could happen.

At that moment, Yuuki and Zero came in, for completely different reasons, I assumed. Yuuki was probably here to try and protect him, Zero, to gloat, or possibly hurt him further. Two opposite forces, with one common goal... Wait, I probably got that backwards... You know what I mean, though.

I stepped back to let Yuuki see Kaname, and, even though I couldn't actually see them, I knew her eyes were filled with tears. "Excuse me, please," I said softly. "I need to get through to get a blood sample from Kaname."

"Wha- Whoa!! You can't just do something like that!!" Yuuki objected.

"Yeah! For all we know, you're probably going to go back to your room, and drink it yourself!!" Ruka agreed.

"What?! He's poisoned!!! By this point, if he dies, it would be pretty much my fault!! And, again, he's poisoned!! Why would I want to get poisoned?! Seriously?! Think, for once, why don't you?!" I retaliated. Ruka looked stunned.

Kain came up behind her, and agreed with me. "Actually, he does have a good point." *slap*

I had to struggle to contain my laughter. Then, I remembered what I was doing, and extracted a blood sample. Don't worry, I used a syringe, like regular doctors do!! Honestly, if I died now, the story would be totally boring. After all, you can't really kill the narrator. Well, I guess you could, but the story would suck.

"All right, I've got what I need, so I'm off. Goodbye, everybody." I bade them farewell, and began walking back to the house.

On my way there, I pondered about what could possibly be the cause of all this. Could I do it? Could I save a life? And a pureblood's, no less!! Was it possible? Maybe I could do it, but... My thoughts were interrupted as an unfamiliar noise broke the air.

*zzzzzzzap-pow* "OOOFFFF!!!" I grunted, as my body was bound up in a net. Needless to say, I immediately fell over.

"I shouted for you to wait for me, but you just kept walking!! Open your ears a little!!" I moved my head as much as I could, which wasn't a whole lot, and saw Higuru running towards me, Artemis Rod Mk II outstretched. "Whew... You sure do walk fast when you're not paying attention," she said, as she caught up with me, and bent over, putting her hands on her knees, and took several deep breaths.

"Well, sorry!! Now, could you let me go, please?!"

"Oops. Yeah, hehe. Let me get that."

"Do I really have a choice?" I wondered.

"Not really. Have you figured anything out yet? Anything at all?" she asked hopefully, as she crouched to press her palm against my chest, specifically, where my heart was. This was the method I designed to free any vampires captured, accidentally or otherwise.

I sighed as I stood up. "Nope. I wish I had more. Something else, something that would give me a clue. Anything," I finished, lowering my eyes, and rubbing my wrists, where there had also been handcuff-like objects stuck there from the net. Another part of my ingenious design.

"Well, don't feel pressured. You're pretty new to this 'doctor' stuff. On the other hand, though," she added, changing the tone with the very next word. "GODDAMMIT, YOU BETTER NOT SCREW UP, KORI-KUN!!! I CAN'T DEAL WITH TWENTY-FIVE SCREWED-UP VAMPIRES, BECAUSE A CERTAIN SOMEONE COULDN'T SOLVE A CERTAIN PROBLEM!!!" she screamed, her face fierce.

"Umm... OK...?" I said, weakly. "Does she have multiple personality disorder or something?" I added under my breath. Thank God she didn't hear.

"Anyways," she paused, to allow for a huge yawn. "We better keep walkin-"

I placed my finger to her lips, preventing her from saying anymore. I swept her up in my arms, whispering, "Who needs to walk, when you're a vampire?" Looking back now, I'm not sure why I did that. I mean, I probably just confused her. With that, I leaped up to the lowest branch on the nearest tree. Then to the top branch. Then, from treetop to treetop, jumping our way home. I took a look at her expression in midair, and almost burst out laughing. Instead, I chuckled softly to myself.

"What's so funny?" she inquired haughtily.

"You are. You're afraid of heights, yet you always insist on going on patrol from the highest building on campus... Oops." I wasn't supposed to know that.

"And how would you know something like that?" she asked dangerously.

I stopped at the fifth treetop from our home. "Well, ever since you joined the Disciplinary Committee, I've kind of been spying on you from the classroom while you were on patrol..." I trailed off at the end.

"Oh. Did you see anything else?" she asked.

"No, not really... Nothing but the symbols you draw in the sand that are shaped like Kiryuu-san's tattoo," I added slyly.

She didn't react as I had hoped. She just said, "Wha- Oh." and kept quiet the rest of the way home.

We went inside, and I logged onto the computer that we kept in the house. I watched her walk to her room. "Good night," I called after her, as she opened the door.

"Good night," she responded, but it almost sounded like, "Goodbye." It worried me slightly.

I was up for a total of 48 hours straight trying to solve this problem, until I got some sleep. It just wouldn't come to me.

* * *

**Okay, so this first chapter was really long, but the chapters following probably won't be as long. I just needed to get a lot in there. Sorry if I got anyone in trouble, or wasted anyone's time... -.-' ...yeah... Anyways, please R&R!! kthxbai**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated anything in a while, I've been a little busy with other stuff, so... yeah... -.-' y'all know how it is. ANYWAYS!!!!! Here's the second chapter!! Feast your eyes (sarcasm sarcasm)!!**

* * *

**_Part One, Chapter 2  
Korimen _**

"Shutaki-kun. Wake up."

"Ugh... Eh?" I lifted my head groggily off of the desk to see who was talking to me. They must be serious, if they were using my last name.

"Shutaki-kun, wake up. This is important." I looked up to see Headmaster Cross standing in front of me.

I looked around, and saw that I was in the Night Class classroom, at my desk. It was a little after midnight. Everyone else was packing up their things to go back to the dorm. "What's going on?"

"Kaname-sama has woken up, and would like to see you." He left after that.

I shook myself awake, then followed the headmaster. "Has he said anything else? Other than wanting to see me?"

"Only once. He wants to see Yuuki, too. Zero is fetching her," he said bluntly. He was unusually serious, but I knew it was with good reason.

We finally reached Kaname's room at the same time as Yuuki and Zero. Kaname was asleep, and was still impossibly beautiful. His blood probably tasted... Agh! No!! I chastised myself silently for lusting after a pureblood's blood. I was not here to think things like that.

The headmaster and Zero left, leaving me, Yuuki, and Kaname alone. We decided to stay here, in case he woke up. He stirred once, but then remained still.

"Kori-san. Do you think he'll be all right?" Yuuki turned in her chair to face me.

"Hmm... huh?" I snapped back to reality from my minor daydream. I couldn't even remember what I was thinking about.

"Do you think you'll find a cure for Kaname? Will he be alright?"

I immediately looked at the floor out of shame. "I... I don't know... I'm doing all I can, I just hope it's enough."

"If there's anything I can do to help, you must let me know. That's a Disciplinary Committee order, got that?"

"Will do...! Look, he's waking up!" I realized.

"Mmm... What happened? Where am I? More importantly, who am I?" Kaname asked groggily.

"EH?!" Yuuki and I both exclaimed in shock.

"This is a nice room. I wonder whose it is?" Kaname mused aloud.

"Wait, wait, wait... You seriously can't remember anything?" I asked.

"Umm... I know that I'm a pureblood vampire, but I can't remember anything else. Not even my own name," Kaname finished, sitting up.

"Well, where should we start, Yuuki?"

"Yuuki? Hmm... I wonder why that name sounds familiar... Oh, wait... Wait, wait! I think I'm starting to remember... You're Yuuki Kuran, adopted daughter of Kaien Cross, originally born to Juri and Haruka Kuran. If I know that, then... I must be... Kaname Kuran. I think. I'm still kind of sleepy," he finished, stifling a yawn.

Yuuki looked worried, as if hearing this would confuse me, but I remained cool as ever. I knew that already. I don't know how, but it just came up just now. I didn't even know that I knew it... If that makes sense.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Korimen. It's just-"

I stopped her with my hand held up. "Say no more. I knew of this already. I don't know how, but I do."

"Let's see... Can I remember anything else? Hmm..." Then, he was silent, lost in thought, until a few minutes later. "AAAAGH!!" he yelled, clutching his heart. "Why does it burn? Make it stop!" he cried in agony.

"How?" Yuuki asked.

"I don't know, why don't we- huh?" I looked down to see... me. My body. It was still standing, so I hadn't passed out. I was outside my own body. Like a ghost. "Yuuki, can you hear me?" She said nothing in response. Apparently not. "How did I do that?" I wondered. "Maybe I can go inside Kaname's body, and fix whatever's wrong!" I realized, and swept down into Kaname's body.

"Korimen!?!? Wake up!! Don't just stand there, wake up!! Do something!" Yuuki was panicking, as she was the only conscious being in the room now.

* * *

**_Kaname-Korimen_**

It's dark in here. Kaname's body is complicated, especially his mind. I can't quite interpret his thoughts, but that's not what I'm here for.

I quickly analyzed my own thoughts (that didn't sound as weird as I pictured it being), and realized the problem. The pain was caused by the poison, indirectly. The actual cause was trying to remember the event involving the poison. Remembering that brought on some kind of reaction, causing pain in the heart.

I thought quickly, and decided to seal Kaname's memories of the poisoning event. That should do the trick, I thought.

Escape. Now.

* * *

**_Korimen_**

I flew out of Kaname's body, and back into my own. I dashed over to the bedside, and performed the memory-sealing technique that I learned while I was traveling across the world, when I was in Ireland. Kaname's head lolled forward, and he looked peaceful once more, no longer in pain. I was relieved, and so was Yuuki. We both breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"What's going on in here?!" The headmaster and Zero both yelled at the same time.

"Uh, wait! I can explain!" I said hurriedly.

"Kori-kun, you better start explaining. Now," Zero threatened.

I paled. Zero was really scary when he wanted to be. "Okay, umm... Kaname woke up, and had amnesia, so Yuuki and I tried to get him to remember. He didn't even know his own name. He started talking about Yuuki's family, and when he tried to remember more, he was in terrible pain, hence the distressed wail. I figured out what was wrong, and fixed it... I guess..."

"How?" Zero challenged.

"Okay, well, I kind of used a new power of mine to go inside Kaname's body and read his thoughts. The pain was linked to memories of the poisoning event: when he tried to remember, his body created a burning sensation in his heart to discourage it."

"So, what was the poisoning event?" the headmaster asked.

Crap. I hadn't looked that far!! "Umm... I don't know...? Hehe... heh..." I answered slowly.

"Well, go back and look!" Yuuki shouted.

"I can't! I sealed the memories, so now no one can see them. At least, not until we get the poison taken care of," I resolved.

"Well, did you get anything else on the poison?" the headmaster asked.

"Yes, I did. It seems to be some variation of vampire venom. It's been modified to harm vampires as well. One might call it vampire hunter venom," I mused aloud.

"Then, it's a good thing I came to visit." Everyone in the room whirled to see renowned vampire hunter Yagari Toga standing in the doorway. "I come to see my great niece, and everything's in turmoil. What's going on, Cross?" He asked.

"Kaname Kuran has been poisoned, and we can't seem to find a cure," the headmaster admitted with a sigh.

"Luckily for you, and your pureblood friend, I came bearing an order from the Vampire Hunters Association. Somehow, someone knew about the situation here, and I got the assignment. Step aside, boy," he said to me, approaching Kaname's bedside.

I paled again. I was face to face with the top vampire hunter in the world. 'Please don't kill me, please don't kill me,' I thought. What I said out loud was, "Uh... Umm..." while looking extremely indecisive.

*thwack* I got hit in the head with a rolled-up piece of paper, most likely the hunter's orders. "Move." I did so willingly this time.

"Sensei, you said you came to visit someone earlier. Who?" Zero asked.

"My great niece. I didn't even know I had one, until I found her name in the Association's records," Yagari revealed, kneeling by Kaname's head, to get a good look at what was going on.

"Who is she?" I asked, timidly, not wanting to get another rolled-up paper to the head.

"Higuru Ogire. She's about your height, with black hair, brown eyes. Know her?" he asked me, coolly, like he didn't really care one way or the other.

"You could say that..." I said, uncertainly.

"Well, now two members of the Disciplinary Committee have ties to Yagari Toga! Everyone but my daughter..." the headmaster realized.

"She's what?!" Yagari exclaimed in surprise, dropping his tool. It was similar to a stethoscope in structure, but like a compact x-ray in use. 'I have got to get me one of those!' I noted mentally.

"You didn't seem so surprised that Zero was part of it, yet you're getting worked up over Higuru. Why?" I asked, meekly, still terrified.

"I'm not sure, it just came as a little bit of a shock. Everything's okay now," he said, returning to his work.

I processed the information in my head. The end result was shocking. I felt sick. "Excuse me, please," I whispered, rushing out of the room, shouldering past Yuuki.

I ran outside to the courtyard, and made my way around the corner of the building, so nobody had to see the following ugliness. I spent the next few minutes vomiting from terror. When I finally calmed down sufficiently, I made my way back up to the room, and gathered my things. Higuru was there, looking scared that her great uncle had come to visit her. She obviously didn't want this to get out. The great hunter noticed me as I walked in, and commented, "So you're back, hm? Done throwing up?" and went back to work. Higuru looked at me with wide eyes, and I decided to wait... just a little.

"Higuru. Come with me. Now," I ordered. I walked out, and Higuru followed. She kept trying to explain to me about it, but I stopped her. Eventually we got back to our house, and she sat down on the couch. I kept standing, pacing the floor, trying to figure out how to say what I needed to. Finally, I got it together. "Why didn't you tell me your great uncle was Yagari Toga?!?! I mean, the Yagari Toga?! Since I found out, I've been terrified that my best friend would kill me!! I mean, seriously!! She's got all the knowledge, the prowess, everything!!" I raged.

"I'm s-sorry, really. I didn't want you to find out, because-"

"You didn't want me to find out?! Why?! So you could kill me without me knowing?! Yeah, thanks a bunch!!" I continued my rave.

"No, that's not why I didn't tell you. I wanted to be friends with you, forever," she finished quietly.

"Friends?! Friends tell each other this kind of stuff!! They don't hide it from you until one day, when it's, 'oh, by the way, I'm related to the top person to kill you'!! I don't think we could ever be friends again!! There's nothing left to draw upon, Higuru!! I feel like I don't know you anymore!" I yelled, turning my back on her.

Now, she started crying. "I'm r-really s-sorry, Korimen, really, I am. I d-don't want to k-kill you, really I d-don't. I'm so s-sorry," she said quietly, tears streaming down her face.

Then, I decided to do the cruelest thing I could have done at the moment. "I don't care," I stated coldly. I picked up my things, and walked out the door. I headed for the gates, and I didn't look back.

I was halfway there, when I was ambushed by Zero and Yuuki. "You hurt my friend," Yuuki said angrily.

"..." I remained silent, thinking of a way to get by them, without hurting them. "I have no quarrel with either of you. Get out of my way, and let me leave this wretched place."

"You have deeply wounded our partner. Did you think we wouldn't take it personally?" Zero said, menacingly, ignoring my command.

I stood my ground, staring at them. They stared back. Finally, I put my bag on the ground, and said, "It would seem that you have no intention of letting me leave without a fight. So be it." I drew a dagger out of my sleeve, holding it in a reverse grip, and launched myself at them. Yuuki took out her Artemis Rod, and blocked my strike. Zero took out the Bloody Rose and aimed it at me. I smirked. "Careful, you wouldn't want your friend getting hurt, would you?" I twisted my dagger, disarming Yuuki, and putting her in front of me.

"No!" Zero yelled.

"If you really care for her, you'll put that gun down, and get out of my way," I said. "Maybe I will drink her blood once I get out," I added, to make sure the message got through.

"You wouldn't!" Yuuki cried.

"You don't believe me?" I asked, and began inching my mouth towards her neck.

"No. No! Stop! I'll move," Zero finally gave in, and put his gun down.

"Good. Now, we're going to walk towards the gate, and you aren't going to try anything, are you?" I asked Yuuki threateningly.

"...No. I'm not going to try anything," she said resignedly.

"Good, now I- *gasp*" I didn't finish, because a blow from behind knocked me out. I fell to the ground, releasing Yuuki.

* * *

**Third Person**

"Put him in isolation. Don't let him out of your sight, if he wakes up," Headmaster Cross addressed Kain and Aido, after knocking Korimen out. "I expect Kaname and Zero will have some harsh words for him when he wakes up."

"Yes, Headmaster," Kain replied. Each one took one of the offending vampire's arms, and dragged him away.

"Good. Yuuki, are you alright?" the headmaster asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I never thought that Korimen would be so ruthless," she said sadly.

"We'll finish up with things here. Why don't you go to bed? It's been a long night," the headmaster suggested.

"...Okay," Yuuki agreed reluctantly.

_Meanwhile..._

"And you just let him walk away?" Yagari asked.

"I told you before, I don't want to kill him," Higuru answered.

"You see? This sort of thing is why you will never make a good hunter!" Yagari said, intensely.

"Maybe I don't want to be a hunter!" Higuru yelled with tears in her eyes. "Maybe I just want both sides to just get along!"

"Cross seems to have made a bigger impression on you than I thought. All the more reason for you to come with me."

"Wait, what?!"

"You're supposed to be a hunter. You are nothing like one. You let your emotions rule your thoughts. A hunter must always be in control. That's why you're going to travel with me. Pack up your things. We're leaving in the morning," he finished, and started to walk out the door.

"No. I don't want to go."

"You want to stay here, with the person, no, the vampire who hurt you so deeply?"

"There was something wrong with him, so I'm staying to help him. I know we can be friends again."

"You're going to leave with me, and that's an order!" Yagari said, raising his voice.

There was an awkward silence, followed by the crash of a tidal wave. Yagari was blasted through the window, due to the sheer force of the water. "I don't take orders from anyone, got that?! Not even you!!" Higuru screamed, readying another blast of water.

"How dare you?! I am-"

*crash* "I don't care who you are!! Nobody tells me what to do, got it?!"

"Hmm..." Yagari thought, as he got up. "Fine. I'll leave you alone, for now. But, sooner or later, you'll see that I'm right." He left.

"Thank goodness. I thought he'd never leave."

Higuru stiffened. "Who said that?!" she shouted, whirling around to try to find out.

"Calm down, it's only me." Takuma Ichijo stepped out of the trees, and walked towards the girl. However, there was something... wrong about him.

"Who... Who are you?" Higuru questioned.

"It's just me. Takuma Ichijo," the blond said, stepping closer.

"No, you're not. You're definitely not Ichijo. I don't know who you are, but you're certainly not who you say you are." The vampire's eyes were bloodred.

"You're pretty good. You're right. I'm not who I say I am," Fake-Ichijo said, then collapsed. A transparent figure drifted out of Ichijo's body, then solidified.

'Impossible,' Higuru thought. 'I saw them take him away just now!!'

Korimen Shutaki was standing in front of her. The same person was also in an isolation cell.

"You said you wanted to be friends. Let's play," he said, then took Ichijo's sword, unsheathing it.

* * *

**'Umm... What?!?! What's going on here?!' That's what you must be thinking right now, huh? I'll make everything clear soon, don't worry. Please R&R! kthxbai**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I didn't update this story in a while, because I couldn't figure out what should happen next. This happens to me frequently, don't get all surprised. Anyhow, here it comes! Enjoy, people of FanFiction!**

**Disclaimer: Thgink eripmav nwo t'nod I. (Read it backwards, it'll make sense, trust me ;D )**

**

* * *

**

_**Part 1, Chapter 3  
**__**Korimen**_

I woke up in the prison cell, with a splitting headache. I could only squint my eyes, in order to avoid as much of the pain as I could. Literally, it felt like my head was being torn apart. I groaned, catching the guard's attention. He turned around, and I opened my eyes further to see who it was. I recognized the face at once. "Ze...ro?" I asked, my head filled with pain.

"What?" he snapped. His voice was just a little too loud. I winced in pain as the sound registered.

"I... What the...?" The scene in front of me changed, and I was standing in front of Higuru, out in the woods with Ichijou's sword in my hands. I was standing over the sword's owner's body. "What just..." The scene changed again, and I was once again in the isolation cell. I would find out later that I was literally in two places at once, and, since they were both the same person (me), they shared the same consciousness. I (that is, my consciousness) kept flickering back and forth from one body to the other. My mind was trying to be in both bodies at once, but it couldn't, so it just stretched itself as far as it could, paining me in the process. I willed my consciousness to stay with Zero, and I tried to relay what was happening. "Zero, my-" (switch, switch) "mind is" (switch, switch) "being torn" (again) "apart. Bring" (once more) "my other" (yet again) "body back. It's" (wow, three words this time) "with Higuru in" (three words again. Let's keep this up) "the forest. Go now!" I winced, as I finished. I decided to stay still, until my other body got here. Zero got up and sped off.

Thirty minutes later...

As my other body got closer to the isolation cell, my pain dimmed, because my mind didn't have to stretch as far between the two bodies. As the two bodies got nearer and nearer, the memories of the two melded into the same common mind. I waited until both of my bodies were in the isolation cell. As soon as we were both in the cell, slumped against the wall, we both breathed a sigh of relief. I looked at my other body, and he looked at me, and I couldn't help but think, "Damn, I look good." No, I'm just kidding! What I really thought was, "How do I get rid of this guy?" Logical? Sure. Easy? Hell. No. But, hey. With two of me, we... er... I could figure out just about anything! At least, I should. I decided to try it out.

"The square root of pi is 1.7-"

"72,"

"45,"

"38,"

"50,"

"90,"

"55,"

"16,"

"02,"

"72,"

"98,"

"16,"

"74,"

"83,"

"31,"

"4," I finished together.

"Wow," Higuru said. "That's unnatural. That's just bizarre."

I rolled my eyes completely in synch. "Gee, really?"

"So, now what? You automatically know how to cure Kaname?" Higuru asked.

I said, "Quite possibly. I just need time to figure it out. Can we have a moment alone?"

Zero stood firm for a moment, until Higuru poked him in the side of his head. "Are you awake in there?"

"I'm fine, now STOP POKING ME!" Higuru stopped. "...Fine."

They left.

_2 hours later..._

"I've got it!" I cried in complete harmony. "I know what to do now!"

"You do?" Higuru, Yuuki, Zero, and Headmaster Cross asked all at once.

"And you say my unison is weird. We're the same person! Hypocrites!" I said, pointing at Higuru and Zero, who both rolled their eyes at the same time. "You guys were practically made for each other!" At which point they both looked at each other, then looked away *cough blushing cough*.

"Anyway... What's your plan?" Yuuki asked.

"Plan? Who says I have a plan?" I asked, sounding confused.

"...WHAT?"

"Well, technically, he never did say he had an actual plan. He just said he knew what to do. Elaborate, Korimen," Zero commanded.

"...Huh? Oh, yeah. Right! Um... I have a plan...kind of. It's not an elaborate plan, per se, more of just a short idea."

"So are you going to tell us or let Kaname die, moron?" Higuru was losing patience, I could tell.

"Okay, if I can just get another sample of the poison, I should be able to clone myself, and trace it back to its maker! Easy!"

Higuru and Yuuki were not easy to please. "That solves one problem," Higuru started.

"But what about the two of you?" Yuuki finished. "I don't exactly trust two of you after what happened."

"Uh, yeah... See, there is a solution, but I really don't want to do it, at least not with other people here."

Zero was not moved. "What do you have to do?"

I had no choice but to tell them. "I have to take one of my two bodies' hearts out."

"Ew," Higuru, Yuuki, and the Headmaster said at the same time.

"By doing this, the other body will die, and I'll have one body and consciousness again." While I was talking, I hadn't noticed Zero's subtle movement to his Bloody Rose gun.

"No problem," he said, and he fired. It was a direct shot to my clone's heart. All the original me could do was kneel over the dying me, and try to pull as much of my consciousness and memories out of the dying body as I could.

Everyone else was stunned. I think Higuru might have let a couple of tears go, but I'm not sure. The original me kept kneeling and crying over my dying body, until I was absolutely sure I was dead. I stood up, facing away from everyone else, and wiped my tears on the cuff of my uniform. "I'm dead," I said shortly. I picked up my dead body and took it outside, where I then proceeded to suck the rest of my dead blood. No sense in letting it go to waste. "We need to get going," I told everybody else when I went back inside. "Yuuki, Headmaster, I need you two to stay with Kaname and me in case something happens. Higuru, Zero, you two will go with my clone that I create and make sure that I don't hurt or kill anybody else. Follow me." I began walking briskly to Kaname's room.

Once there, I stopped Zero outside the room. "I'm going to need your help. I can't create a physical clone from scratch. Can I borrow your body for a little bit?"

He looked at me with disgust. "My... Body? Are you out of your mind?"

"OY!" I spat back, pointing a finger in his face. "Do you want to save Kaname-sama or not? No, wait, of course you don't... However..." I pulled back my finger, shifting to a thoughtful position. "You realize that if Kaname dies, Yuuki will be heartbroken. You don't want that to happen, do you? No, you don't."

Zero looked stunned that I had beaten him with this logic. "Geh..." He knew that if he didn't comply, Yuuki would be furious. He looked away as he said, "...Fine. Just don't mess it up somehow."

"Thank you. Now I just have to figure out how I did it in the first place."

"... You mean you don't know?"

I looked at him. "That's what I'm saying."

He sighed exasperatedly. "Well, that's just super."

"Isn't it?" I replied, leaning against the wall next to him. "Any ideas?"

He said nothing.

"Hello? Anyone home?" I waved my hand in front of his face, but my hand was transparent. Just like what had happened in Kaname's room. 'Umm... Join, or something... I don't know,' I thought, in an attempt to bring my mind and body back into one. My mind-body assumed the same position as my physical body, and just like that, I was free to move tangibly again. 'That was easy. ... And I didn't even have a Staples button!'

Zero sighed. "We should probably go in there, even if you haven't figured anything out, Korimen."

"Well, actually," I began. "I have." He looked down at me. "It would seem... that I can create an intangible copy of myself just by relaxing in the presence of a powerful vampire. It happened just now, and earlier with Kaname. That's how it works, I think."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "You really think I'm a 'powerful vampire'?"

"No. I know it for a fact. Now is not the time for self-doubt, Zero. We all have a part to play in this now, and we must each fill it accordingly. I want you to go in there and fill the others in on what's happening, I need a moment to collect my thoughts and prepare. I suggest you prepare also." He left.

A few minutes passed, and Zero came back out, followed by everybody else involved. He took a deep breath, exhaled, and I copied him. I closed my eyes, and I felt my physical and mind bodies separate. Having accomplished this, I passed into Zero's body. Here goes nothing...

* * *

**_Zero-Korimen_**

Zero's mind is so very twisted. He's suffered so much, but there have been good times in his past, too. But, he focuses on the bad things in life too often, and he's developed a hard outside to shield off the world. Oh, Zero...

It took me a couple minutes to realize that I was supposed to be in here to make a clone of Korimen, not examine Zero's history. 'Um, Clone, I guess? What the hell am supposed to be doing?' At that moment, Zero's mind started getting more crowded, and I realized that my two minds were becoming too much for one consciousness.

Escape. Escape.

* * *

_**Korimen-Original**_

My clone and I flew out of Zero's body, and I went back to my own. I opened my eyes, and saw my clone, but he was very vague, like an outline. However, at the same time, he was gradually coming into existence, piece by piece. Molecule by molecule... Unbelievable. He... er, I was gathering spare molecules out of the air and making a new body for myself, creating tissues, organs, hair, everything. Everyone else was simply staring, but I was analyzing everything. How was this even possible?

* * *

**_Korimen-Clone_**

If you must come into the world, start as a newborn, if you can. I was made in the cold reality of adolescence, when everything is either bursting with life or succumbing to death. My mind was a complete blank, and no thought was truly present. Oh, look, someone who looks exactly like me. How odd...

* * *

**_Korimen-Original_**

The clone me was just standing there, staring at me. Nothing happened for a few seconds, then I spoke. "Where is the poison sample?" Higuru presented it. I took it over to my clone, and held it out for him to smell. This was a clone of me, that much was certain, but the mind inside was not. It was much more feral, more wild. He inhaled deeply over the vial, straightened up, and took off.

"After him!" Higuru snapped.

Zero looked slightly dazed. "Uh... What?"

Higuru flicked his forehead, then repeated, more forcefully, "After him!" pointing to the clone me that was now getting away. Zero blinked twice, then realized what was happening. He and Higuru dashed after my clone.

I watched them disappear down the hallway, then walked back into Kaname's room, followed by Yuuki and the headmaster. Now, things got interesting.

* * *

**ごめんなさい！！（GOMENNASAI!) I'm so very sorry for taking so long to get this chapter done! You would not believe how many times I had to go back and delete what I had written because it hadn't made sense. Anyway, please R&R!**


End file.
